Do You Love Me?
by Nathan YWS
Summary: "Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" / 'Ternyata jongwoon hyung tampan juga. Heheh..' / "H-hyung m-menyukaimu." / "Dimana pacar barumu, kenapa dia tidak menjemputmu?" / "K-kau jahat hyung, padahal aku sudah mencintaimu. Hikss..." / YeWook / YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Title : Do You Love Me?

Author : Tuti Nuriati

Cast : YeWok Couple

Rate : T, Yaoi

Note : Ini hanyalah cerita fiksi, asli ide saya. Jongwoon dan Ryeowook adalah milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, SM, ELF dan bagian dari Super Junior. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka, kecuali untuk Ryeowook... –Kkkkkkk Karena Ryeowook adalah pacar sah saya, sah menurut saya. XD

-000000-

"Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya namja bersurai hitam itu sambil menatap tajam tajam namja mungil yang ada di depannya, namja mungil itu hanya bisa terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau menyukaiku kan?" Tanyanya lagi, tapi tetap saja namja mungil itu hanya terdiam.

"Diam berarti iya." Kata namja itu sambil menatap nanar namja mungil yang kini menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau sekarang kekasihku." Lalu namja itu pergi meninggalkan namja mungil itu yang kini terlihat shock.

"M-mwooo?" Namja mungil itu menatap nanar kepergian namja itu.

-000000-

"Donghae Hyunggggggggggg..." Teriak namja mungil yang kini memasuki kelasnya dengan tergesa-gesa

"Ada apa Wookie? Kau seperti habis dikejar setan saja." Ucap Donghae yang merasa dipanggil Ryeowook tadi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Ryeowook yang kini memasang pose imutnya itu.

Ryeowook, ya lebih tepatnya namja mungil itu bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook. Namja mungil yang selalu membuat orang-orang sekitarnya akan memandang gemas dengan wajah manisnya.

"Hyung apa kau tau Kim Jongwoon yang berwajah dingin itu?" Ryeowook bertanya pada Donghae

"Kim Jongwoon?" Tanya donghae dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Iya." Jawab ryeowook sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dan duduk di bangku samping donghae

"Tentu saja aku kenal, Kim Jongwoon anak kelas 3 yang mempunyai aura aneh, ditakuti oleh banyak orang tapi masih memiliki banyak penggemar di sekolah ini." Ucap donghae santai

"Memangnya kenapa?" Lanjut donghae lagi

"Hmm... Hyung d-dia kemarinnn..." Ucap ryeowook ragu-ragu

"Bicara yang jelas wookie, jangan membuat hyung penasaran. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan si Jongwoon itu?" Desak donghae yang sudah terlanjur penasaran

"D-dia kemarin bilang aku kekasihnya." Jawab ryeowook sambil memelankan suaranya dan menundukkan kepala

"Ohhh..." Ucap donghae santai

"Kenapa reaksimu cuma seperti itu hyung?" Tanya ryeowook yang terlihat kesal dengan reaksi donghae yang menurutnya menyebalkan

"Kau mau reaksi hyung yang seperti apa huh? Kau mau hyung terkejut?" Jawab donghae

"Kau menyebalkan hyung." Ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya

"Kkkkk... Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu wookie, hyung tidak terkejut dengan ucapanmu karena hyung sudah menebaknya." Ucap donghae dengan memandang wajah ryeowook dengan gemas

"Bagaimana hyung bisa menebaknya?" Tanya Ryeowook yang kini seolah-olah sedang mengintrogasi donghae

"Ckckkkck... Kau ini bodoh sekali, bagaimana kau bisa tidak tahu kalau setiap hari jongwoon sering memperhatikanmu secara diam-diam." Jawab donghae sambil merapikan buku-bukunya yang berantakan di meja

"Huhhh.. memperhatikanku secara diam-diam?" Tanya ryeowook bingung

"Hhhh... Sudahlah, sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau harus belajar menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk jongwoon." Jawab donghae yang kini menatap ryeowook

"Ckkk... Kalian benar-benar membuatku bingung." Ucap ryeowook sambil memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap kedepan

-000000-

Sudah hampir 3 minggu ryeowook dan kim jongwoon menjadi pasangan kekasih, dan selama itu banyak orang yang masih menatap aneh ketika mereka bedua berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan ataupun ketika mereka berdua makan bersama di kantin. Seperti halnya sekarang, banyak orang yang menatap mereka berdua ketika mereka makan di kantin.

"Mmm.. Hyung." Ryeowook memanggil jongwoon dengan ragu

"Wae?" Jawab jongwoon tanpa menoleh kearah ryeowook

"K-kenapa mereka menatap ku seperti itu hyung." Tanya ryeowook sambil memakan makanannya dengan risih ketika dipandangi oleh orang-orang disekitarnya

"Sudahlah, jangan hiraukan mereka. Cepat habiskan saja makananmu, aku ingin kau menemaniku ke perpustakaan." Jawab jongwoon sambil mengelus rambut ryeowook dan menatap tajam orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Baiklah hyung, ayo kita ke perpustakaan. Aku sudah selesai." Ucap ryeowook

Jongwoon dan ryeowook pun berjalan menuju perpustakaan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang disekitar mereka.

Ketika sampai di perpustakaan, jongwoon menarik tangan ryeowook ke tempat duduk yang ada di pojok perpustakaan sambil membawa buku yang akan dibacanya.

"H-hyung..." Panggil Ryeowook lirih

"Hnnn..." Jawab jongwoon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya

"Pulang nanti kau tidak usah mengantarku, aku ada janji dengan temanku pulang ini." Ucap ryeowook ragu, jongwoon menatapnya sebentar dan kembali membaca bukunya

"Baiklah." Jawab jongwoon

Ryeowook kembali terdiam, sedangkan jongwoon fokus membaca bukunya. Ryeowook tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, dia menatap jongwoon dan kemudian tersenyum

'Ternyata jongwoon hyung tampan juga. Heheh..' ucapnya dalam hati

"kenapa kau menatapku sambil tersenyum seperti itu Wookie-ah?" Jongwoon berkata lalu menutup bukunya dan balik menatap ryeowook yang kini menunduk malu karena ketahuan memandanginya diam-diam.

"T-tak apa-apa hyung." Jawabnya lirih karena merasa malu kepada jongwoon

"Hnn.. Kalau begitu ayo kita kekelas, 5 menit lagi bel." Ucap jongwoon sambil menarik tangan ryeowook lalu menggenggamnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi, dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

Ketika sampai dikelas jongwoon mencium kening ryeowook segera menyuruhnya masuk, wajah ryeowook memerah ketika mendapat perlakuan manis dari jongwoon. Ryeowook berjalan menuju bangkunya dengan wajah tertunduk malu, walaupun ini bukan yang pertama kalinya jongwoon memperlakukannya seperti itu dihadapan teman-temannya, tapi tetap saja dia malu.

"Ehmm... Enaknya punya namjachingu romantis." Goda donghae ketika ryeowook duduk disebelahnya

"Yakkkk... hyung diamlah!" Ryeowook berusaha menahan rona wajahnya yang sudah seperti tomat ketika digoda donghae.

Donghae hanya terkikik geli ketika melihat wajah ryeowook yang memerah, kemudian donghae kembali sibuk dengan buku tugasnya. Ia menatap ryeowook sekilas, melihat ryeowook yang malah membersihkan kukunya itu ia malah merasa heran.

'Tumben sekali dia tidak seperti biasanya, apa dia sudah mengerjakan tugasnya.' Batin donghae.

"Mengapa hyung menatapku seperti itu?" tanya ryeowook ketus rupanya dia masih kesal karena donghae menggodanya tadi.

"Aishh.. kau ini, kenapa kau santai sekali chagi? Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Shin songsaenim?" Tanya donghae seraya melihat eunhyuk yang duduk dibangku belakang mereka

"Hyuk itu tugas siapa?" Tanya donghae

"Tugas Kibum, waeyo? Kau mau menyalin juga?" Tanya namja mirip monyet yang diketahui bernama eunhyuk itu.

"Anni, aku hanya mau mencocokannya saja, takut ada yang salah." Jawab donghae lalu sibuk melihat tugas kibum dan mencocokan dengan tugasnya.

Sedangkan ryeowook...

Ia kebablakan mencari buku tugasnya yang ia yakin betul sudah menaruhnya didalam tas tadi malam.

"Aishh.. kenapa tidak ada sih, padahal sehabis mengerjakannya tadi malam aku langsung memasukannya kedalam tas." Keluh ryeowook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kenapa wajahmu jadi jelek begitu wookie?" tanya donghae yang sudah selesai dengan tugasnya.

"Hyung tugasku sepertinya ketinggalan dirumah." Kata wookie dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Bagaimana tidak, tadi malam dia sudah mengerjakannya dengan susah payah dan sekarang harus berhadapan dengan shin songsaenim yang terkenal killer itu.

"Ya tinggal tulis di bukumu yang lain, gampangkan?" Ucap donghae dengan wajah sok pintarnya itu.

"Ah, iya ya.. kenapa tidak terpikirkan oleh ku." Kata ryeowook lalu bersiap hendak menyalin tugas donghae.

Tapi, mungkin hari ini adalah hari sialnya ryeowook. Baru saja dia mau menulis soal-soalnya shin songsaenim sudah datang dan menyuruh mereka untuk mengumpulkan tugasnya.

Dengan tangan gemetar ryeowook mengumpulkan buku kehadapan gurunya, tapi sangat disayangkan shin songsaenim menyadari kalau ryeowook tidak menggerjakan tugasnya.

"Kim ryeowook, aku tahu kau belum mengerjakannya, jadi sekarang keluar dan silahkan bersihkan rumput yang tumbuh taman belakang sekolah. Dan ingat, kau tidak boleh masuk kelas sampai bel pulang. Arrasseo?" Kata shin songsaenim dengan tampang sangarnya.

"Nde, arrasseo." Jawab ryeowook sambil menundukan wajahnya dan berjalan keluar dengan lesu.

Donghae dan eunhyuk menghela nafas beratnya

"Kasihan ryeowookie." Ucap mereka berdua

.

.

.

"Haisshhh... menyebalkan sekali, kenapa aku harus lupa membawa buku tugas sialan itu." Ucap ryeowook sambil menatap nanar rumput-rumput itu, ia pun kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh taman.

"Ini luas sekali, dan kenapa RUMPUTNYA BEGITU BANYAK!" teriak ryeowook kesal

Tiba-tiba ryeowook ingat sesuatu yang hampir dilupakannya.

"Ah, lagi-lagi harus gagal begini." Ucapnya lirih sambil mengambil handphone di saku celananya, iapun mengetik beberapa kata dan segera mengirimnya kepada donghae

To : Ikan amis

'Hyung sepertinya sepulang sekolah kita tidak bisa jalan-jalan, hyung pulang saja duluan'

'Hhhhh... seharusnya tadi aku tidak melarang jongwoon hyung untuk mengantarku pulang.' ucapnya dalam hati

Ryeowook kemudian mencabuti bebarapa rumput yang ada disekitarnya sambil terus menggerutu sebal, tanpa disadarinya ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya dari kejauhan.

'Dia sama sekali tidak berubah, masih sama seperti dulu.' Batin pemilik mata tersebut.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong chingudeul...

Saya bawa ff baru lagi. Apa ff ini harus dilanjut? *nengok kanan-kiri :3

oh ya.. klo ada yg mau nanya atau baca ff aku yang lain kalian bisa add FB ku 'Nathan Yws' nanti aku kasih link ff aku. ;) Soalnya aku jarang update di ffn, ini juga karena memanfaatkan wi-fi sekolah. :3

Jangan lupa RnR ya...^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Do You Love Me?  
Author : Nathan Yws  
Cast : Kim Yesung, Kim Ryeowook and Other  
Rate : T / YAOI  
Note : Ini hanyalah cerita fiksi, asli ide saya. Jongwoon dan Ryeowook adalah milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, SM, ELF dan bagian dari Super Junior. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka, kecuali untuk Ryeowook... –Kkkkkkk Karena Ryeowook adalah pacar sah saya, sah menurut saya. XD

-00000-

'Dia sama sekali tidak berubah, masih sama seperti dulu.' Batin pemilik mata tersebut.

.

.

.

"Hai ryeowookie chagi?" Sapa seseorang yang kini duduk disamping ryeowook dan menyodorkan minuman mineral kepada ryeowook yang sedang beristirahat disalah satu bangku yang ada ditaman itu.

"Hyung..." Jawab ryeowook melirik sekilas namja yang sedang duduk disampingnya dan mengambil minuman yang disodorkan oleh namja itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Bukankah sekarang sudah jam pulang?" Tanya namja itu yang kini sedang memperhatikan ryeowook yang sedang meneguk minumannya.

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan hukuman ku dari Shin Songsaenim menyebalkan itu." Jawab ryeowook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Hyung sendiri kenapa bisa disini." Tanya ryeowook lalu menatapnamja itu.

"Ah, hyung biasanya memang kesini sehabis pulang sekolah." Jawabnya.

Mereka berdua pun terdiam dengan pikirannya masing-masing, ryeowook menghela nafas pelan lalu melihat jamnya sebentar.

'sudah sore.' Innernya dalam hati

"Hmm... Hyungsik hyung, apa kau belum mau pulang sekarang?" Tanya ryeowook ragu-ragu

"Hnnn.." Angguk namja itu yang diketahui namanya adalah hyungsik.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya hyung." Kata ryeowook lalu berdiri bersiap-siap untuk melangkah pergi.

'grepp..'

Tiba-tiba ryeowook merasa ada yang menahan tangannya, ryeowook kemudian menatap hyungsik yang masih memegang tangannya seolah bertanya 'Ada apa?' lewat tatapannya.

"Bisakah kau disini sebentar lagi untuk menemaniku wookie?" Tanya hyungsik dengan nada ragu-ragu tanpa mentap ryeowook yang kini mengernyitkan dahinya bingung karena sikap hyungsik, Ryeowook menatap hyungsik sekilas lalu mengangguk pelan. Ryeowook kembali duduk disebelah hyungsik dan terdiam tanpa bertanya kepada hyungsik kenapa dia menyuruh ryeowook untuk menemaninya.

"Kau tidak terpaksakan?" Tanya hyungsik lalu menoleh ke arah ryeowook.

"Tidak hyung, lagi pula aku tidak ada pekerjaan juga dirumah." Jawab ryeowook santai.

"B-bagaimana hubunganmu dengan jongwoon." Tanya hyungsik lagi dengan agak tergagap.

"Tidak ada masalah, hubungan kami baik-baik saja." Jawab ryeowook lalu memasukan tangannya kedalam kantong celanyanya.

"Benarkah? Hhh.. syukurlah kalau begitu." Ucapnya pelan  
Ryeowook yang mendengarnya, lagi-lagi dia mengernyitkan dahinya karena bingung dengan sikap hyungsik yang dari tadi berbeda dari biasanya.

"Memangnya kenapa hyung." tanya ryeowook sambil mengerjapkan matanya yang malah terlihat imut bagi hyungsik yang kini menatapnya intens

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab hyungsik lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari ryeowook.

Mereka berdua pun kembali terdiam, entah apa yang ada dipikiran keduanya sekarang, hyungsik menatap ragu ryeowook yang kini ada disebelahnya. Seperti ini mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak bisa ia ungkapkan. Merasa hyungsik yang gelisah, ryeowook lalu menatap hyungsik.

"Kau kenapa hyung? sepertinya ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya ryeowook, Hyungsik yang menatap ryeowook lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

'Apakah kalau aku mengatakannya sekarang ryeowook tidak akan marah.' Batin hyungsik

Ryeowook kembali mengerjapkan matanya imut sambil memandang hyungsik yang kini melihatnya ragu.

"Hmm... Ryeowookie, berjanjilah kalau aku mengatakannya kau tidak akan marah." Kata hyungsik pelan namun masih terdengar oleh ryeowook. Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"H-hyung m-menyukaimu."

'Deg!'

Ryeowook terdiam sambil menatap hyungsik dengan tatapan yang seakan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang hyungsik katakan barusan, butuh beberapa menit untuk ryeowook mencerna semua yang dikatakan hyungsik barusan. Tanpa ryeowook ataupun hyungsik sadari, semenjak ryeowook kembali duduk disamping hyungsik ada sepasang mata namja yang menatap mereka berdua dan tentu saja dia mendengar semua yang dikatakan hyungsik kepada ryeowook. Belum juga dia mendengar apa yang dikatakan ryeowook, namja itu sudah memilih untuk pergi dengan langkah yang gontai dan hati yang seperti tergores sesuatu hingga membuatnya terluka.

.

.

.

#Ryeowook POV

Bagaimana ini, kenapa tiba-tiba Hyungsik hyung jadi begini. Dia sudah terlalu baik denganku selama ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, ah.. kenapa saat yang seperti ini aku jadi merindukan Jongwoon hyung.

"Kau yakin hyung?" aku bertanya pelan kepada hyungsik hyung

"Tidak wookie, aku sangat yakin dengan apa yang aku katakan. Aku tidak peduli walaupun kau sudah memiliki namjachingu." Jawaban hyungsik hyung membuatku kembali terdiam, kenapa tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini.

"M-maaf hyung, tapi aku sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti mu hyung." Kata-kata itu begitu saja keluar dari mulutku, yang ada di pikiranku sekarang hanya jongwoon hyung sekarang.

'Maafkan aku hyung, aku tidak bisa.' Innerku dalam hati

"A-aku mau pulang hyung." Kataku lagi dan kemudian segera bergegas pergi.

#Author POV

Ryeowook segera pergi setelah mengatakan jawabannya kepada hyungsik. Hyungsik hanya terdiam dan menatap kosong pandanga di depannya.

"Hhh... sudah kuduga." Ucapnya lirih  
Dia pun bergegas pergi juga dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Ryeowook terus berjalan sambil memikirkan kata-kata Hyungsik tadi, dia terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya.

"Hahhhh..." Entah sudah berapa kali dia menghela nafas pelan, ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar, matanya menangkap sosok orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Jongwoon hyung." ucapnya lirih, ia menutup mulutnya yang menganga kerena melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya, matanya pun memanas dan kakinya terasa lemas untuk menopang kedua kakinya, pandangannya mengabur karena menahan cairan bening yang sudah hampir keluar dari matanya. Ryeowook kemudian berlari menjauh dari tempat itu, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang bukan lagi jongwoon hyungnya, tetapi yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana dia bisa sampai di apartemen secepatnya.

.

.

.

Matahari yang kini sudah mulai menampakan sinarnya membuatnya seorang namja manis yang kini masih ada ditempat tidur itu segera bergegas bangun dan berdiri dihadapan cermin. Dia melihat bayangannya sendiri dengan tatapan nanar, bagaimana mungkin dia berangkat kesekolah dengan keadaan seperti ini. Lingkarang matanya yang hitam yang menyerupai mata panda dan tubuh yang lemas serta rambut yang acak-acakan, dia bisa saja tidak berangkat sekolah tapi dia masih ingat kalau hari ini ada ulangan dari Kim songsaenim. Dia pun melangkah menuju kamar mandi dengan lemas lalu bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Aku pasti kuat." Sudah beberapa kali dia mengatakan kata-kata itu untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Dia kemudian memakai kacamata untuk menyamarkan lingkaran hitam matanya agar tidak terlihat terlalu jelas. Ketika merasa semuanya sudah lengkap dia kemudian bergegas untuk pergi kesekolah sebelum terlambat.

Ryeowook berjalan menelusuri trotoar dengan langkah yang tidak semangat seperti biasanya dan juga jongwoon sekarang tidak berangkat bersamanya pagi ini. Ah, mengingat nama jongwoon tubuhnya terasa lebih lemas. Dia berjalan dengan tatapan kosong tanpa disadarinya tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti di sampingnya. Seorang namja keluar dari mobil itu dan menghadang langkah ryeowook, ryeowook yang berjalan sambil melamun terkejut melihat kehadiran namja yang ada di depannya itu.

"H-hyungsik hyung." Ucapnya sambil menatap hyungsik yang kaini ada didepannya.

"Butuh tumpangan wook-ah?" Tanya hyungsik

"Ah, tidak hyung. terimakasih, aku ingin berjalan saja." Jawab ryeowook kemudian hendak berjalan melewati hyungsik

"Tapi wajah mu pucat wookie, sepertinya kau sedang dalam keadaan tidak sehat. Sekarang ikut dengan hyung dan jangan membantah." Ucap hyungsik lalu menarik tangan ryeowook menuju mobilnya.

Ketika mereka berdua sudah berada dalam mobil, ryeowook kembali melamun tanpa memperdulikan hyungsik. Hyungsik yang sedang menyetir merasa ada yang salah dengan ryeowook kemudian mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Ryeowookie, untuk perkataan hyung yang kemarin tidak usah dipikirkan. Anggap saja hyung tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa." Ucap hyungsik

"Hnn..." Cuma itu respon yang diberikan ryeowook.  
Mereka sudah sampai di parkiran dan kemudian ryeowook pun turun dari mobil hyungsik, hyungsik yang ikut keluarpun berjalan disamping ryeowook.

"Wookie kau kenapa?" Tanya hyungsik yang mencoba mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan ryeowook yang berjalan menyusuri koridor

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, aku sedang tidak enak badan saja." Jawab ryeowook pelan.

"Tapi tidak biasanya kau seperti ini wookie? Wajahmu pucat dan tumben sekali kau memakai kacamata." Hyungsik terus bertanya, tetapi ryeowook tetap saja diam. Tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah berada di depan kelas ryeowook.

"Aku sudah sampai hyung, pergilah kekelas mu." Ucap ryeowook, lebih tepatnya mengusir secara halus. Hyungsik hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hnn.. baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa panggil hyung." Hyungsik langsung pergi setelah berkata seperti itu.

.

.

.

Ryeowook memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah lesu dan kemudian duduk disamping donghae, donghae yang melihat ryeowook berjalan dengan lesu hanya memandangnya heran.  
'Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini.' Inner donghae dalam hati  
Donghae hanya memandangi ryeowook heran tanpa mencoba untuk bertanya, ryeowook yang merasa sedang dipandangi donghae menatap kearah donghae seolah bertanya 'Ada apa?' lewat tatapannya. Donghae yang ditatap oleh ryeowook kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi sejak 5 menit yang lalu, tapi ryeowook masih enggan keluar dari kelasnya, dia hanya duduk dengan tatapan kosong sambil memandangi jendela. Kejadian kemarin masih terbayang di kepalanya seperti potongan-potongan film pendek yang terus berputar.

'Tes..'

'Tes..'

'Tess..'

Cairan bening itu kembali keluar dari matanya yang sembab.

'Kenapa harus seperti ini.' Ucapnya dalam hati

Dia terus berusaha melupakan bayangan orang yang sudah mulai dicintainya itu, tapi tetap saja bayangan itu terus muncul di kepalanya. Tanpa disadarinya sekarang sudah ada sosok yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya di hadapannya sekarang.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ucap jongwoon sambil menatap ryeowook

"Hyung.." Ryeowook yang terkejut melihat jongwoon yang sudah ada dihadapannya segera menghapus sisa-sisa airmatanya yang masih mengalir. Jongwoon kemudian ikut duduk disamping ryeowook yang masih tergagap karena kadatangannya.

"K-kenapa kau ada disini hyung." Ucap ryeowook tanpa menatap jongwoon yang ada dihadapannya

"Apa tidak boleh?" Jongwoon menjawab dengan nada datar  
Ryeowook hanya menundukan kepalanya dan kembali terdiam.

"Dimana pacar barumu, kenapa dia tidak menjemputmu?" Tanya jongwoon masih dengan ekspresi datarnya

"Huh...?" Ryeowook menatap bingung jongwoon, 'Pacar baru?' ucapnya dalam hati

"Ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu? Bukankah kemarin kau sudah  
menemukan kekasih barumu ryeong?" Jongwoon menghela nafasnya kemudian memandang ryeowook yang ada disebelahnya

"A-aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan hyung." Jawab ryeowook masih dengan ekspresi bingungnya

"A-apa mungkin kau kemarin melihatnya." Lanjutnya ragu-ragu balas menatap jongwoon

"Nde, aku melihatnya." Jawab jongwoon dengan nada sedikit keras, Ryeowook sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban jongwoon.

"K-kau salah paham hyung." Ucap ryeowook mencoba menyakinkan jongwoon. Jongwoon kembali menghela nafasnya dan kemudian menatap kedepan.

"Hyung..." Panggil ryeowook pelan, dia menatap jongwoon yang kini sudah tidak mau menatapnya.

"Sudahlah, mungkin selama ini hanya aku yang bahagia ketika kita bersama." Ucap jongwoon yang membuat ryeowook terkejut dengan ucapannya.

"Hyung, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Ucap ryeowook sambil menundukan kepalanya, dia sudah tidak berani menatap jongwoon. Ryeowook sungguh tidak suka dengan suasana sekarang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Jongwoon sepertinya benar-benar salah paham dengannya dan hyungsik kemarin.

"Kau boleh pergi dariku, kar-"

"Tidak.." Ryeowook langsung menyela kata-kata yang akan diucapkan jongwoon, matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Astaga kim ryeowook! Tapi sekarang kau sudah punya kekasih yang baru, lalu kau tidak mau melepaskanku?" Ucap jongwoon dengan nada tidak percaya

"Sudah aku katakan kepadamu hyung, ini sama sekali tidak  
seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Mata ryeowook yang sudah berkaca-kaca sejak tadi akhirnya mengeluarkan cairan bening itu juga.

"Kau mau aku melepaskanmu supaya kau bisa bersama yeoja itu kan hyung?" Ucap ryeowook lagi, entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, kini dia menatap mata jongwoon yang agak terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan ryeowook.

"K-kau jahat hyung, padahal aku sudah mencintaimu. Hikss..." Ryeowook akhirnya sudah tidak dapat menahan isakannya lagi. Jongwoon hanya bisa terdiam melihat ryeowook yang menangis didepannya, selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat ryeowook menangis.

"Kemarin aku sama sekali tidak menerima hyungsik hyung, tapi kenapa kau tidak percaya hyung. hikss.. dan lagi kenapa kau melakukan semua ini kepada ku?"

"Melakukan apa maksudmu kim ryeowook! Aku selama ini tidak pernah melakukan apapun untuk menyakitimu!" Jongwoon yang sudah terlanjur emosi seketika berdiri dan membentak ryeowook

"Hikss... k-kau membentakku hyung." Ryeowook seakan tidak percaya kalau sekarang jongwoon sedang membentaknya, jongwoon yang selama ini selalu bersikap manis padanya kini membentaknya. 'Sakit' itulah yang dirasakan ryeowook, bahkan sakit yang dirasakannya sebelumnya belum hilang. "Lalu yang kemarin apa hyung? Kau berpelukan bahkan berciuman dengan seorang yeoja." Ucap ryeowook dalam hati.

'Deg'

Jongwoon terdiam, lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan ryeowook.

"Kenapa diam hyung? A-apa kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku?" Melihat jongwoon yang hanya terdiam ryeowook merasa hatinya semakin sakit dan isakannya pun terdengar lebih keras lagi.

"A-apa aku benar hyung?" Tanya ryeowook lagi.  
Jongwoon masih terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari ryeowook yang menangis, entah mengapa melihat ryeowook yang menangis seperti itu membuat hatinya sakit. Dia ingin sekali merengkuh tubuh muungil itu kedalam pelukannya, tetapi egonya tetap saja menolak untuk melakukannya.  
Ryeowook mengusap airmatanya pelan dan mulai mengangkat kepalanya menghadap jongwoon.

"Huh... Aku baru sadar ternyata selama ini kau tidak pernah mengucapkan 'Aku mencintaimu.' untukku hyung." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum miris sambil menatap jongwoon yang masih terdiam. Ryeowook kini merapikan penampilannya yang agak berantakan dan ingin keluar dari ruangan itu, ryeowook berdiri dan sedikit menggeser bangkunya untuk keluar.

'Greppp...'

Ryeowook terdiam membulatkan matanya ketika merasakan sepasang tangan tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Mianhae.."

"Jangan pergi."

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Runtutan kata-kata itu memenuhi pendengarannya dan membuat air matanya berlomba-lomba untuk keluar lagi. Ryeowook terdiam dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, pandangannya mulai mengabur karena airmatanya.

"H-hyung.." Jongwoon mengeratkan pelukannya seakan dunia akan kiamat kalau dia melepaskannya.

"Mianhae..." Jongwoon kembali mengucapkan kata maaf kepada ryeowook, perasaan bersalah memenuhi hatinya.  
Tubuh ryeowook bergetar, airmatanya mengalir kembali dan sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak mempercayaimu, aku mencintaimu Ryeowookie."

"Aku kemarin pergi minum setelah melihatmu dengan hyungsi. Kemarin aku benar-benar mabuk dan setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa yang aku lakukan." Ucap jongwoon pelan, Senyum ryeowook semakin lebar dan manis, hatinya benar-benar menghangat mendengar ucapan jongwoon. Ryeowook berbalik dan kemudian memeluk jongwoon juga, airmatanya terus mengalir karena bahagia.

"A-aku mencintaimu juga hyung." ryeowook mengeratkan pelukannya, dan menghirup aroma jongwoon yang begitu maskulin.

Mereka saling berpelukan dengan erat, tanpa menyadari hyungsik yang kini memandangi mereka diluar kelas dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibirnya.

***The End

Haiii...  
Gomawo udah baca FF aku chingudeul :*

Ini sebenarnya ff lama, jadi klo banyak typo dan sebagainya maafkan saya yang malas ngedit ini. :3  
Mian, reviewnya gak bisa di bales satu2. yang pastinya aku berterima kasih banget sama kalian yang udah ngereview^^

'LESTARIKAN FF YEWOOK YANG SUDAH MULAI LANGKA!'

Salam YWS^^


End file.
